Resistance (Redux)
by Mr. Voodooman
Summary: Tinya Fenton is Phantom Girl. One of the first superheroes in 20 years, she is flung into a mystery. The mystery of what really happened during the Great Schism and the Purge. Events that led to the deaths of countless heroes. Including, her idol, Danny Phantom.
1. The Beginning

**Hi everyone. I am MJ. No, it doesn't stand for Mary-Jane. It stands for NONE YO BUSINESS! Anyway, let's get into this, shall we? Now…**

 **?** **: Hey MJ, whatcha doing'?**

 **Not now Wade, I'm doing something. Oh, and this is Wade.**

 **Deadpool** **: That's it? THAT'S MY INTRODUCTION?!**

 **I'm busy Wade.**

 **Deadpool** **: Ooo! Are you doing a fanfic?! How pathetic. Can I be in it?!**

 **No, and if you keep bothering me, I'll put you in a Frasier fanfic.**

 **Deadpool** **: That's actually a thing?**

 **Yeah. It's a good show.**

 **Deadpool** **: I'm not saying it isn't. I just don't see people making fan fiction of that kind of show.**

 **It has a fanbase.**

 **Deadpool** **: Yeah, Yeah. Anyway, NOOOO! ANYTHING BUT THAT! THOSE STORIES DON"T HAVE ANY EXPLOSIONS!**

 **Thought so. The plot is basically a mesh between Revenge of the Sith and Injustice, with other cartoons. See you at the end!**

The year is 20XX. It has been 20 years since the end of the Great Schism; A war fought between the United Nations and the Confederacy of Independent Nations. This conflict saw the deaths of not just brave men and women on both sides, but also that of heroes and villains. During the war, High Councilor, James Moriarty, had managed to take the seat of power and, after the fall of the CIN, re-organized the UN into a military Junta. Now the new Regime has expanded to the moons of Saturn and organized the most powerful space fleet in the system. His power is absolute, and there are few who resist Moriarty's new government.

Back on Earth, in the town of Amity Park, the Regime holds a heavy occupation. This was once a town that was under the protection of a great hero. One of the 12 heroes that served under the UN during the war. _Danny Phantom._ The half-ghost, half-human superhero that died in the Purge. A mass murder that saw the end of the days of superheroes and super villains. The city has a policy that forbids vigilantism under the threat of execution. However, there is one vigilante that the Regime hasn't caught yet.

Tinya Fenton is just a normal high school girl. She is a straight A student, a great athlete, and is considered one of, if not, the prettiest girl in school. She is a kindhearted friend to all animals and very eco-friendly, but isn't a pushover either. She is wildly popular, however, she chooses to hang around a punk rebel named Tahlia, aka Tahl, and a lovable geek called Bartleby, aka B. The three were inseparable, and it is because they know her ultimate secret. She is _Phantom Girl_. They were there one year ago when her powers had been first discovered, and she noted the similarities between her powers and her childhood hero, Danny Phantom. With these powers, she came to a realization that it was time for superheroes to rise again. And she would start in her own hometown.

"Happy one year anniversary!" Tahl and B shouted in unison, holding a cake.

"What's this you guys?" Tinya asked, with a big smile on her face.

"We're celebrating the one year anniversary of Phantom Girl of course." B said, matter of factly. "We thought we'd take you out to Nasty Burger for dinner."

"That's so sweet of you guys." Tinya said.

"Thank B. It was his idea. I wanted to go to the roller derby." Tahl said in her usual British accent.

"In that case, thank you B." Tinya said in a flirty way. she then places a big kiss on his cheek, leaving him in a lovestruck state.

"Golly." he said.

"But before we go, I have to stop off at my house and tell my mom where we're going." Tinya's mom, Jazz Fenton, was the owner of Fenton Works. A manufacturing company specializing in home, ghost defense and the Regime soldier's ghost hunting equipment. This leaves Phantom Girl and Jazz at odds, but Tinya has a very loving relationship with her mother. While she can't talk about her problems as Phantom Girl, for obvious reasons, she still tells her mother everything and Jazz is always willing to help. One subject they never really go into is her uncle Danny. Danny Fenton was a soldier during the war and was K.I.A. at the Battle of Yonkers towards the end of the conflict. Even though it was 20 years ago, she still doesn't like to talk about him. She just gives some trivia about him and tries to drop the subject completely. Stranger still is that when she does talk about him, it's nothing but good things.

Back to the trio, they were on their way back to Tinya's house, when they noticed a convoy of Regime trucks made their way to the area. Deciding to investigate, Tinya hides behind B and Tahl to transform into Phantom Girl. Phasing through the walls of Fenton Works, she soon sees that a ghost is running amok in her living room. She combats the ghost and seals it away in a Fenton Thermos. Unfortunately, this is when the Regime came in, and with their no tolerance to vigilantes policy, they opened fire on her. Turning invisible and retreating back outside, she turned back to her civilian form.

"That was close. It turns out a ghost busted into my house. I hope mom's okay." Tinya said with worry in her voice.

"Not just a ghost." B said. "I found this in the alley." He pulled out a piece of cloth with an S in a green ball of ectoplasm.

"The Spectre Clan." She said. The Spectres are a cell of insurgents that continualy rebel against the Regime. While she doesn't really agree with some of the policies of the government, she sees the Spectres as a group of terrorists that go to extreme lengths to bring down the government. Phantom Girl and the Clan, while two sides of the same coin, are very different. Where Phantom girl will delve in vigilantism to save people, the Clan will destroy government installations and kidnap high profile individuals to bring down the Regime, a government that wanted nothing more than to protect their citizens.

"What do you think they're doing here?" Tall asked.

"The Regime gets their ghost hunting equipment from my mom. Maybe they were trying to scare her off their payroll." Tinya theorized. "I better-"

"Are you Tinya Fenton?" a new voice asked. Tinya turned around to see Regime soldier standing over her.

"Yes." She said timidly. "Is something wrong?"

"It's your mother. She's gone missing."

 **Deadpool** **: Deja vu. Didn't we do this already?**

 **We did Wade. But the original chapter had way too much exposition and pretty flat characters. So I decided to redo the chapter and post it in a new story.**

 **Deadpool** **: So you f***ed up.**

 **Yes Wade, I f***ed up. In any case, I hope you guys enjoyed that and I will, hopefully get more chapters up soon. Until then, PEACE!**


	2. Revelations

**Hey! Chapter 2 is up!**

 **Deadpool** **: Real nice Mary-Jane.**

 **You know that's not my name.**

 **Deadpool** **: Do something about it then.**

 **Okay, if you stop your nonsense, I'll put you in a Golden Girls story as Dorothy's new boyfriend.**

 **Deadpool** **: Really?! Oh, you do love me!**

 **Just go! This is chapter 2.**

Tinya could only stand in place. The news hit her like a ton of bricks. Her mother had been kidnapped! Probably by those horrible Spectres.

"Who did it?! Who has my mom?!" Tinya demanded. B and Tahl both put a hand on her shoulders, trying to calm her down.

"Easy there ma'am. We have reason to believe the Spectres have something to do with it. But until she is found, we have to put you somewhere safe. Is there any family you can stay with until we find your mother?" The soldier asked in a calming voice.

"My grandma and grandpa. They live on the outskirts of town." She said.

"Alright, we'll drive you down there. Your friends can accompany you." He said. As he escorts the trio to an armored vehicle, a gas canister lands in the middle of the group. A smokescreen is deployed and no one can see anything. in the confusion, Tinya feels something wrap around her waist. Then she is carried off, unable to transform into her ghost form.

"She's gone! Find her!" one of the soldiers said in the distance.

"Tinya!" B called out.

"Tin! Where are you!" Tinya began to struggle harder after hearing her friends call for her. She began to smell something horrible. Did her captor take her into the sewers? She couldn't tell with how dark it had become.

"Let me go!" She yelled. Eventually, she came loose from her captor and tried to run away trying to remove whatever was around her waist. She recognized it as a Fenton Specter Deflector. That explains why she couldn't transform. These belts were used by civilians to protect them from ghost attacks. This cancels out her ghost abilities. But, how did her captor know this. No one but B and Tahl knew her secret and she new neither of them would blab. B was too much of a loyal friend to betray her and Tahl, well, she just wouldn't. Tinya never knew why, but she knew Tahl would keep her mouth shut. However, her thoughts were interrupted when her kidnapper leapt in front of her and catching her in her arms.

"Shh. It's okay. I'm a friend." The figure said. After taking a better look at her captor, she realizes who was kidnapped her.

"Sam Manson!" Sam Manson. Leader of the Spectres. Possibly the very person who ordered her mother's kidnapping. This fed the rage already brewing in her belly. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME! WHERE"S MY MOTHER?! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?!"

"Calm down, your mother's fine, and I'm taking you to her now." Sam answered. This left Tinya confused. Why would she help her? After being dragged to an abandoned subway station, she sees her mother conversing with some Spectre enforcers as if they were old friends.

"Mom!" Tinya shouted, trying to get her mother's attention.

"Tinya!" Jazz shouted in response. They run and embrace each other with a warm and loving hug. "Are you okay sweetie? I was so worried!"

"Mom, what happened?! Did they hurt you?!" Tinya inquired.

"No, Tin, I'm fine. A lot of them are old school mates of mine." Sam walks in behind Tinya. Jazz takes notice and stands to speak to her. "Thank you for getting my daughter. What did you think?"

"She's so much like her uncle. Even in her hero form." Sam said. This conversation caught Tinya off guard. Did this mean her mother knew her and Phantom Girl are one and the same?

"What are you talking about? Mom?"

"I know what you're thinking, the answer is yes. I do know about your double life. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Jazz said sorrowfully. Tinya was taken aback at the revelation. Not only did her own mother know about her being Phantom Girl the whole time, but she still made ghost hunting weapons having this knowledge.

"This is a lot to take in at one time, I'm sure." A masculine voice said from the shadows. "But we need to get to business. We've found the last hero. It's time to start recruiting." The man was tall and rather lanky, but there was still signs of muscle under his overcoat. The most prominent feature she focused on was his snow white hair. Which was strange since he only looks like he's in his early-to-mid-thirties. "I'm General Loud. I lead the Insurgent Alliance." There was a short silence as he looked the girl over, recollection in his eyes. "I knew your Uncle Danny. He was a great hero." Tinya was confused. Sure he fought in the war, but he didn't do anything too special.

"What do you mean?" Tinya finally asked. She then felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Sweetie, there's something I have to tell you about your uncle." Tina's heart was beating faster. Her mother was actually instigating a conversation about her uncle. What was she gonna say? What kind of information was she gonna be told after years of prying? "Your Uncle Danny wasn't a soldier. He was too young. The truth is…Your uncle was _Danny Phantom._ "

 **Deadpool** **: Wow. You actually have a second chapter posted.**

 **Shut up. Well, I think I'm about caught up with the story. Hopefully, this is better told than the last one. Anyway, I need about 11 more heroes for this story. PM me your requests or put a passing request in your review and I will see to it that they get in the story. I'll try to get a poll up but I can't make any promises. That's all for now and remember, we have one more chapter before we start tracking the other heroes. Have a good one!**

 **Deadpool** **: Bye!**


	3. Meeting a Hero

**Well, here it is. Chapter 3. Did ya miss me?**

 **Deadpool** **: No.**

 **Well to bad, here I am! I got some ideas for what super heroes to add. Including a surprise one. I like him so much, I just have to introduce him in this chapter. A sort of mentor to Tinya.**

 **Deadpool** **: Who is it?**

 **I'll give you all some hints. He's practically immortal.**

 **Deadpool : Is it me? **

**He's pretty good at hand to hand combat.**

 **Deadpool : Are you serious?!**

 **He can be rather vulgar.**

 **Deadpool : AM I IN THIS CHAPTER!? **

**Calm down Wade. You'll have to read the story to find out. That includes you too reader.**

Tinya sat in the main sewer line connected to the station, her feet dangling over the river of sewage. The smell was rancid and could burn the eyebrows off her head. She didn't care. Not after what she just heard. How could it be so. How could she have such an intimate with one of the greatest post-Regime heroes. Her idol. The bases of her superhero identity. _Danny Phantom_. In hindsight, It was kinda obvious. Danny _Fenton_ , Danny _Phantom_. But, still, it was too much. Everything was happening so fast. The last time she felt this confused was during her parent's divorce. "How could all this be happening?" She said.

"Call it fate." Said a deep voice from behind. Expecting General Loud checking on her, she turned around to see a different man. This one dressed in a purple with a hood that obscured the top of his face. Her eyes were drawn to the letter M on his chest and the question mark on his head. "Identity issues, right?"

"Who are you?" Tinya asked. Despite her question, she felt a sense of familiarity. Like she's seen him before.

"A small town hero from before the Schism. They call me, Mysterion." She recalled reading about him during a trip to Colorado. There wasn't much on him, but the biggest piece of knowledge she gained was his power: He can't die. This makes her question why he never got more attention. His powers probably make him one of the most powerful superheroes of the last millennia. "Your mother figured you'd be more excited, finding out your related to your childhood hero."

"For years I've been trying to learn more about my uncle. To find out more about him. Why my mom had so many good things to say but could never tell me anything more than that. All I can think about is, 'Why has she never told me?'" She asked. Mysterious placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him.

"When it was discovered you had his powers, your mother became fearful of the Regime taking you away," he explained. "We had no idea what would've happened. So using her position as an anti-ghost weapon manufacturer, she protected your secret while you did your work." This explanation didn't make her feel better about the situation. she would've preferred to receive this information under more calm conditions.

"But, why me? Why am I so special? Why am I being chosen to help usher in this new age of heroes?"

"Danny Phantom was one of the most iconic heroes of the time. An inspiration to others. Especially during the war. We believe if his niece were to fight against the injustices of the Regime, then maybe we can inspire change. Besides, you've already proven yourself thus far. I think choosing you was the right choice." Tinya couldn't help but blush at this statement.

"I just wanted to be normal."

"Haven't you heard? Normal's over rated." She couldn't help help but give a smile at his dorky, cliched line.

"Thanks for the talk. So, why are you here?" She asked.

"They called me on to train a new group of heroes, such as yourself."

"So, the general wasn't kidding. There really are more like me?"

"Yes. In fact, we'll be on our way to pick them up soon." Tinya was taken aback. They were actually going to meet other heroes. However, one thought kept coming up. What about her friends, who know her secret. "Your friends will be fine. We'll look after them."

"Thank you." she said. "Who are these guys we're recruiting?"

"I think it would be best if you stayed here. Regain your composure before we get down to business. Maybe bring your friends in to explain what's happening." Mysterion responded in a comforting tone. Tinya felt relief as the unsung hero left her to her thought. She could take the time to learn more about her uncle from her mom. Something told her, her mother would be more much more willing to talk. Tahl and B were going to freak out. After a few minutes of sitting in silence, Tinya finally returned to the station to speak with the general.

"Hello Tinya, I hope you're doing better." He greeted.

"A little bit. I got to meet Mysterion and he gave me the pep talk I needed. He told me you were about to meet with some of these other heroes you guys were talking about." She relayed her conversation to the big boss. "I figured if I'm going to be part of this new team, I might as well learn a bit about them."

"Of course. You'll find a list of the team with some back story and stats." She looked to the computer and saw a file already brought up. It read "Heroes: Next Generation"

 **Deadpool** **: I. Hate. You.**

 **Sorry, but your just to intense for this story.**

 **Deadpool** **: Come on, I'll dial it back!**

 **Thanks for reading guys and if you liked it or if you have any constructive criticisms, please review.**

 **Deadpool** **: I'M STILL HERE!**

 **And here's something a little more special, who ever can correctly guess Mysterion's identity first will get a shout out in a future chapter. See you in the next chapter!**

 **Deadpool** **: YOUSONOVA-**


End file.
